Just a pending offer
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: Both have difficult lives, One a girl, the other boy. Bright lights, screams for help, and the cry for love and friendship. Saku/Gar I own nothing. Bad summary.
1. Sakura

Just a pending offer

**A/N: This is something new that I wished to try! I've never written a Saku/Gar (?)!! I didn't like the couple much but I finally desided to give it a try and now I love it! Please enjoy!**

**Discalimer: I own nothing! If I did, there would be chocolate everywhere!**

Sakura Haruno? No one had ever asked me what I thought of her. She's not your ordinary girl, that's for sure. When she first moved here, she was more alone and didn't like to be publically seen. She seemed to prefer to be out of the eye of the crowd. She mostly hung back and didn't speak much. Although, no mater how much she seem to avoid it, the peoples attention shifted to her. She was in fact, unique.

Long rosy pink hair that went past her waist. Always nicely done and in a perfect style. She rarely wore it down, due to the length. Her skin is pale white and is easily burned. She has a small face that has a look of a child's face not a 16 year old girl. She refuses to wear make up. She says that it ruins skin and that she thinks it looks bad on her. She isn't the shortest person I have met. Although, she is the second shortest in our group. She has small hands but long fingers. Her eyes are a bright green. They give you a knowing look at all times.

Unique, right? That's what I thought.

Like I had said earlier, she doesn't like the attention. She'll blush and try to move away to get out of the eye of the crowd.

Although, she has a killer attitude. She'll get mad and it'll be scarier then hell. It's also intimidating to look into those knowing eyes and feel as though, all your secrets are pored out in front of you. If you don't answer her truthfully she'll give you a disapproving look. But, she has a major controlling mother so she will never dig, unless it really bothers her.

Sakura hates her mother with no remorse. It has been multiple occasions that she has called on one of us to get away from her mother. For the most part she'll ask to stay the night at one of our homes so she doesn't have to return to hers. The answers are always the same.

Yes.

None of us could bare to hurt her. Although she has a strong, nearly impenetrable outer shell, she has a weak soul. When something dramatic has happened she'll give you a loving look. She'll offer to help with your problems even if it piles to her problems. When mentioned, she'll smile and offer again.

She has spent the night at my house at least 5 times now. Boy or girl. She don't mind. Although, she really has no problems with me, cause I have an older brother and sister. That makes it good. There is no misinterpretations. She is the only one of my friends that does not own a car. That shouldn't surprise you though. Her mother and she don't always live on equal terms. She makes due with what she does and doesn't ask for anything more then needed.

I don't notice things too easily. I just don't work that way. Although, something I have noticed.

I know Sakura Haruno more then I thought I did.

**A/N: How was that? I need your oppinion! Let me know what you think, should I continue? Not? Let me know! I need 3 positive reviews before I can continue. Rate and review. Have a good day!**


	2. Gaara

Just a pending offer

**A/N: WOW!!!! This is the fastest update I have ever done!! I already got the 3 reviews I was looking for!! Thank you! Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

Gaara? Gaara. No, I guess I never really had anyone ask me what I thought about him. He's mostly distant from everyone else. Doesn't crave the attention too much. Always is soft spoken it seems. When I first met him, he spared me a glance then looked away. I guess I never really thought much of one simple glance other than 'would they look back?' that is. Not with him though. Part of me wanted him to look back at me and see me. The other more dominate part of me would have none of that. Although, he was.... special.

Short uncombed bushy ruby red hair. Always undone and messy. Although, it has a soft silky look to it. It would make you want to take a piece between your fingers and feel it. Not much can be done with such short hair but, that's not the point. But that doesn't cover up the scar on his forehead. His father was a major psychopathic fool. He burned the symbol of 'love' into his own son's forehead. Although, it gave Gaara's childish looking face a more adult look to it, a little at least. His eyes were outlined in eyeliner. His big sister, Temari's, to be exact. She doesn't really mind that much. The eyeliner really brings out Gaara's light blue/ teal colored eyes. His eyes alone seek dominates. His skin as pale as the snow of the first falling of the year. He's quite tall for a 17 year old boy.

Like I said.... special. See? Simple as that.

He'll have a cold outer shell when he is with people he does not trust or know. He'll glare at them or just plain look away. If he doesn't agree with something instead of yelling, he'll just get up and leave.

He is mostly calm and composed for a majority of the time. When he is mad he'll narrow his eyes and just walk away. On rare occasions he would glare daggers and start calling back insults or hiss nasty words. His eyes will look through you to your soul, his words with cut you by the sharp way he says them. His abusive father and drug addict mother can be really hard on him sometimes.

When I need a place to go, all I have to do is ask. They always say just what I need to hear when I'm that down.

Yes.

To me, they seem like they think of me as like some kind jewel. It makes me happy to see that they love me so much! Love? Why did I say love? I was just talking about Gaara. Not love. I don't own a car. All my other friends do though. They all don't seem to mind doing things for me. I'm so happy that they care.

He is very selfless and cares more for his friends than for himself. He would always look at you like he would do anything for you so you could smile. Well, if you are loved by him. Wait! I used the word again! Why am I using the 'l' word so lightly now? I try to be very aware of what is going on around me.

Now, there is something that I just now am aware of... I know a lot more about Gaara than I thought I did.

**A/N: I tried to make the chappys a little similar! Please let me know what you think! I will need 3 more reviews! Review and rate! Have a good day!**


	3. That night

Just a pending offer

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Please enjoy! Sorry if I get too out of character! Please enjoy!**

It was a ride to my house. That was the first time I saw Sakura as more of a semi friend. It's weird really. I saw her real beauty. Even if she was soaked to the bone.

I looked over at her. She stared out the car window into the rainy night. It was just past 11 'o clock at night. Her jade eyes deep and dark, filled with hate and disgusted. She would never say this but I've always been pretty good at eye reading. I didn't say a word and waited for her to tell me what had happened. I just picked her up half a block away from her house. She was soaked to the bone.

Her long pink hair clung to her nearly see though clothing. Her cloths seem to be painted on not real clothing. She was shaking from the cold but didn't say anything about it. She just sat there and stared out the window.

"She hit me." she finally said softly. I pulled my eyes away from the road. I raised an eyebrow but didn't utter a word. Her mother always fought with verbal abuse. This was a first. Sakura glared harder at the drops of water that slid down the window. Now that I'm looking for it I noticed that one of her cheeks was/ is darker red then the other. Temari will be pissed when she hears this. I just hope that she'll have some cloths for Sakura. It's just me tonight.

Temari went on a date with her boyfriend Shikamaru. Kankuro went to stalk them for dirt. Temari has all the dirt in the world on Kankuro but he has none on her. He never finds anything that could really be called 'dirt'. Temari is just to smart for him to handle.

I pulled into my driveway. I killed the engine and climbed out into the rain. It was cold and prickly. Sakura exited the car as well and walked to the porch. I followed and opened the door for her. She kept her head down and walked inside. She walked to the couch and sat down. I grabbed a blanket and draped it over her shivering blue shoulders. I walked over to the phone and called Temari's cell.

Ring....

Ring....

Ring....

"Hello?" Temari answered. I don't own a cell phone. "Temari, it's Gaara, Sakura is here. Do you have any cloths to give her?" I asked looking at the soaked cherry blossom. She was looking over at me through long eyelashes. Temari was silent on the other. "Put her on." she finally said. I nodded more to myself and handed the phone to Sakura. She took it silently. "Hello?" she said softly. She looked around the room and nodded. "Yeah.... I really don't want to talk about it right

now. I'll tell you when you get back." she said more strongly. Her eyes stopped on me and waited. I leaned against the wall. Staring back at her.

She didn't look away. " No. Finish your date..." she drifted into silence. I could hear the light rain drops hitting the top of the house. I could also hear Temari talking. I don't know what she is saying but I can hear her. Sakura nodded and bit her lip. I've heard it was a nervous habit of hers but I never thought much of it. I guess it was something different. Mine is to glare at the ground. That I have noticed. I do it too much lately.

Sakura nodded one last time before handing the phone back to me and walking to Temari's room, for cloths, I guess. I put the phone to my ear. "Temari." I waited. She sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry Gaara. Can you watch her and keep her inside? I don't want her to just up and leave like she always does." Temari said in a deep breath. She seems tired. Sakura used to come over every day to see us, but today she didn't so Temari went out on a date with the Sherker and now Sakura's here. She must be stressed. My sister has been through a lot.

Temari took dad's beating a lot longer then Kankuro and I. When dad was in the mood for a beating session, Temari would scoot us out of the room and take it on full force. That was something she always did for us. The least we could do was help her every time she asked for some, I mean, we aren't terrible brothers. Or at least we don't try to be. But there was this one time that Temari couldn't save me.

_Flashback_

_Temari was just looking out the window. I sat on her lap and Kankuro had his head on her shoulder. I was only 6 but I am quite aware of what is happening. It's storming out_. _I never really liked thunder and lightning. I wasn't scared of it but I just don't like it is all._ _The only loud sound that made my blood run cold was dad's heavy footsteps. He usually is a light stepper to catch us in the element of surprise. His heavy footsteps meant he was drunk._

_All our heads whipped toward the door._ _Temari stood up quickly. Kankuro next to her. Temari held me in the safety of her arms, close to her heart._ _Kankuro went into the closet. As Temari was about to pass me on it him, dad bursts in._ _Temari didn't have time. She shut the door on Kankuro to protect him. She held me to her chest and through herself against the wall. I felt cold fear run up my spine._

_The devil looked over at us. His eyes gleamed. I felt fear roll of my protector. She was scared._ _She held me even closer. "Not alone today, are you, my darling Temari?" he asked. I looked into his eyes fro over my shoulder. He was looking at Temari. She glared daggers at him. "Gaara is NONE of your concern!" she hissed. I gripped her neck tightly. She didn't mind. She looked down at me. Her eyes were sad. She kissed my forehead. I was about to ask her what she was doing when she dropped me in the corner behind her._

_She stood in front of me like a shield. My sister was always the shield. She always took the damage. Dad reached out and smacked her across the face. __Her head whipped around, her cheek beat red. She turned around and stood to face him. He smacked her again. Harder this time. The sound of skin against skin was enough to make me start to cry. She would stand again to face him. She would stifle a scream or cry._ _She would take the pain. I feel weak, for not being able to protect my sister._

_He then started to punch and kick. Temari never cried out or screamed. She was the one getting hurt yet I was the one crying. I hate myself for not running at him and pushing him away from her. I hate myself for not being able to move, to be frozen in place, by fear._

_He finally picked her up and through her against the wall. This time she yelped. She struggled to get up but she couldn't move. I crawled toward her. Her face was so bloody. Her eyes were swollen and bleeding and her lips were bleeding. They were a gross purple. I started to hate myself to no end._

_I could barely see her eyes but she was looking at me. She started to shack her head. She reached her hand out toward me. I was about in reach when the devil grabbed my hair and forced me to stand. I yelped and more tears came out. Temari then started to scream. "GAARA!!! NO! LEAVE GAARA ALONE!!! NO!!!" she screamed. Dad ignored her and through me to the window. My back connected and I grunted loudly. It hurt so bad. Is this what Temari feels all the time? I don't think I could be as strong._

_The glass on the window cracked. I fell to the floor. My body felt so limp. I heard the devil doing something. Temari continued to scream but this time for me to run away. To get away. I heard a soft click! I finally lifted my head to see my dad holding a ball point pen. He kneeled in front of me and drew something on my forehead. I winced when he pressed hard. He finally brought it away and looked at what he drew. Then, he pulled out his lighter._

_My eyes widen as the flame came to life. Then, he burned the skin on my forehead. It hurt so bad! I thought my head would explode. Before I knew it though. He stopped. He snickered at me and through me at my broken sister. Her lungs wouldn't let her scream anymore. She held the mark on my forehead and cradled me to her chest as we both sobbed. Kankuro finally came out when the Devil left. The three of us cried the whole rest of the stormy night. The sky cried along side us._

_End flashback_

My back was against the wall. I was staring at the ceiling. I didn't realize it but I was touching my scorch mark. I blinked when I felt a soft hand go over mine. I looked down at Sakura. She was in some of Temari's old cloths. She was staring at me with teary eyes. Those same eyes. Those ones that always catch my attention. She brought both her hands around my neck and hugged me. I didn't move other then drop my hand that was on my burn. My chin rested on her shoulder. Her embrace reminded me of Temari's. The one that held me for dear life that night.

The one I will never forget.

**A/N: How was that? Please, let me know. At least it's longer then the rest! Have a good day and rate and review! **


	4. Importaint Note

**Authors Note...**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, a close friend of mine is in the hospital and is dying. I need to be with him. I'm sorry, I will update as soon as I can. I'm sorry don't loose faith in me. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this. I will try to update soon. Have a good day everyone. Thank you for your support.**

**~Cherry Blossom Girl13~**


	5. A true sister

Just a pending offer

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Please enjoy! Rate and Review!**

Gaara takes a slow, shaky breath before pulling away. He brushes past me and walks to the linen closet, grabbing out blankets and a pillow from Temari's room. His eyes downcast. He leads me to the soft couch and lays everything down, making a bed for me.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yes." He says sharply, not looking up. "Temari will be home soon." he changes the subject.

I nod and look around the quiet room. Listening at the quiet house. "OK. Well, where is Kankuro? Shouldn't he be here, it's a Saturday night." I say without thinking.

Gaara looks up at me right away. A small smile breaking out across his face. He starts chuckling lowly before it turns into a full blown laugh. I start laughing when I realize what I had said. "No-no I haha! Didn't mean it like -that!- haha!" We both laugh hard.

"Sure you didn't." Gaara says through labored breaths.

"No! I mean-haha-!" I could talk, my breath ran thin, I crouch down and hold my stomach wheezing for breath while still laughing in the process.

After a few minutes, we are elapsed in a silence. A thick one. Not so conferable but not really unconformable either.

I straighten up and look at Gaara, his eyes still down cast, but his features less tense then before. Which is kind of a relief because, a tense Gaara is not a fun one. He plops down onto the couch and turned the t.v on. I walk around and sit next to him. He hands me the remote.

"Pick something," he says softly. Usually, I have to battle Kankuro and Temari to the death to get the remote and yet Gaara just gives it to me like he don't care. "I don't care what we watch." he says as if he was reading my mind.

I grin at him. "Ok, then let's watch..." I flip from channel to channel not pleased with all that is on. I come across Shrek, the first one. "..this! Oh, I love Shrek! Don't you?"

Gaara raises an invisible eyebrow. "What's a Shrek?"

My jaw drops. "You don't know who Shrek is? You know, the big green ogre that wants nothing more then to be left alone at his swamp, that is until he meets Fiona and..." I stop noticing his blank stare. "Oh my god, your serious."

He shrugs. "Why would I be lying?"

I gape at him like a fish. "-And in the morning, I'm makin' waffles!" Donkey says on the t.v.

I pause it, still gaping at my red headed friend. "What kinda kid-" I stop myself. "Let me tell you what happens so far so you can be caught up." I say instead.

* * *

My head goes up and down at a steady pace. I blink the sleep from my eyes. The t.v is turned off. I lift my head a little to see I fell asleep on Gaara's chest. He too was asleep. I look around groggily. Temari or Kankuro must have turned the t.v. off. I hear voices in the kitchen. I sit up slowly to get a better listen.

"-and now, I'm left with no options." Temari was saying.

Kankuro sighs. "Tem, you've been taking care of us for _years _now, why would they do this?"

"I don't know! Maybe they think that sense I went through the worst of the abuse of the three of us, trying to protect you and Gaara... I guess they think that I abuse the two of you, or maybe it is some kind of child services agent. You know I love you and Gaara so much, right?" Temari sounded pleading.

"Of course, Tem, of course. I know you love us so much, Gaara knows too. You've never laid a hand on us, we know it and so does all our friends. I'm sure they would all vouch for you." Kankuro say soothing.

I look to the peaceful red head, unaware of the world around him. His face more childish and younger when he sleeps. The light of the kitchen shows his 'love' mark. His deep breaths signify that he is still in la-la-land.

Temari sighs, tiredly. "Yeah, I know. Only you and Gaara can come with me tomorrow. They are probably gonna ask you guys about our life here and how I treat you. God, why does this have to happen now?" Temari whines.

Two steps and choked sobs. Muffled but truly there. "I'm sorry sis, I really am." Kankuro whispers.

More sobs. "I don't know what I would do if they took you and Gaara away from me..." Temari whispers brokenly.

I look back to the red head and gasp. His teal eyes were staring back at me. He was pissed. His eyes turn from light blue to the darkest shade of blue I have ever seen.

He is up and in the next room. Temari gasps in surprise but soon she is in full blown tears, sobs, chokes and screams.

I walk stiffly to the doorway into the kitchen and watch as Temari clutches Gaara and Kankuro to her, even thought they both now stand taller then she. Both bow their hands as she pulls them closer. "I can't lose you guys, not now, not ever. Your too important to me. Please, god, don't take them from me, please god." She sobs. "Why do you hate us? Give us a break, please?"

I look away, unable to stare any longer. The siblings end up clinging to one another for the longest time. Both Kankuro and Gaara seem reluctant to leave their sister. I don't blame them. I never realized how hard it must be for Temari to raise them both, feed them, cloth them, give them material items, let them go out on Fridays and Saturdays with light weight loans, and still do all that for herself.

All three siblings hold down jobs but Kankuro and Gaara are only part time 'cause of school, while Temari works 2 jobs. Before today, I never realised that it must be difficult. She is really good at hiding it, from everyone.

That is a true sister.


End file.
